


Nature of Inviting

by gorekid



Series: Kylux Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blowjobs, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Dirty Talk, M/M, Overstimulation, Part 2, Phasma is at the very end, Public Sex, Teasing, Vibrators, maybe its finn, no this is just oral, so is a random trooper, the real reason he left the first order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorekid/pseuds/gorekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has dared Ren to try something, and with his competitive nature, how could he refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature of Inviting

It was an important day on the star destroyer, everyone gathered around as Snoke gives mission orders, and soon everyone is running to get into position.  
“This isn’t a drill, get the squadrons out there fast,” Hux orders, pacing behind his station. It shouldn’t be a big deal, but it needs to be taken seriously. Within moments a few TIE Fighters are out of the ship and heading towards the battle between a few ships of another planet, thankfully it isn’t the Rebellion, or the whole squadron would be on high alert. Instead, it’s a simple ship that popped up on the radar and may even just be rubbish, but they won’t know until the TIE Fighters get there.  
“Remember that time you dared me to try something in public?” Kylo Ren’s voice coos inside the others head, and the ginger snaps his head towards the Sith in training, who’s sitting smugly and leaning back in a chair in the command room. Everything seems to halt for the two, even with the bustle of everyone around them, and Hux watches as the masked man raises his hand before shaking his head. He didn’t mean it that way, he hadn’t expected him to take him seriously. He thinks, “Not right now, Ren, I have to give commands!” The force wielder smirks just a bit beneath his mask, hand gently closing as if he was actually palming Hux, but instead he was using the force to do so, watching his knees buckle just a little and then as he turns away, as if that would help.   
“General, they’re approaching the target, four small carrier ships, sir,” A man says to him, and Hux has to cough after Kylo--or not Kylo--squeezes his ass, and then he nods. “Find out where they are importing things to, and what they carry, to determine whether they’re a threat or not.” Hux says, doing his best to try and hide how flustered he is with the gentle massaging of his ass, and he watches the men around do their jobs, and soon the attention is back to his cock, gently stroking along the underside of his cock, teasing him gently. There’s a side of Kylo Ren that’s gentle but just as dark methodically, something like this is chaotic and dangerous and just makes Hux harder. They could find out any minute that his dick is straining against the fabric of his pants all because of Kylo’s ministrations, and what would they think? Snoke’s two best trained men are touching each other in public, resulting in a possible danger to the men. When he feels that hand slip into his pants, he sucks in a breath, and bucks his hips as the phantom hand runs a thumb over the tip, smearing precum around the head of his member. This is so dirty and wrong and everyone around them seems oblivious enough, even when he lets out a quiet little moan and bends over the console that he stands before, even though they do and just want Hux and his weird boyfriend to get this over with.  
“Sir, they are carrying some new goods to Coruscant, what do you want the squadron to do?” The same man asks, and Hux nods. “Back off,” he says, and when he does the hand retreats and pulls a small whimper out of the man in charge. The other man is quick to go back and pass on the information, and Hux attempts to beg Kylo through his thoughts.   
“Kylo, please, Lord Ren,” He begs, and when he can feel the hand back against his skin, he sighs in relief. But, this time there’s two hands, and one slips to cup his ass beneath his pants, and the other rests on Hux’s abdomen. The touches are gentle and soft, a slender finger prodding at Hux’s entrance, and the other hand slips down to firmly grasp his member, moving to slowly pump him and get him closer to climax as the other hand lazily teases his hole, not pushing inside of him right here, and focusing mostly on bringing him to orgasm. He’s ducking his head and panting slightly, and he glares over his shoulder at Ren until he gets a much needed squeeze to his cock, and he moans before rolling his hips a little, and bit by bit he gets closer and closer until Kylo makes him come, eyes screwed shut and trying to be silent, his seed warm and sticky in the confines of his pants. “Have the squadron meet me in my office in five minutes,” Hux demands before stalking off, and Ren follows close behind.  
___________

“What was that?” Hux demands as he sits in the large chair before his desk. The younger male smirks playfully as he removes his mask and sets it aside and out of sight, moving in and straddling his lap, kissing his cheek and then watching his face turn red.   
“You dared me, remember? I couldn’t back out of a challenge, plus you enjoyed it, didn’t you? The thrill of almost being caught, of the consequences...” He coos, rolling his hips down against the other’s and reveling in the flustered expression. “You should take these off, you’ve made a mess of yourself,” The Knight says as he moves from the man’s lap, slipping underneath the desk as clear blue eyes follow him and they examine Ren as he takes off the man’s soiled pants, but just enough to pull his half hard member out of his pants, and Hux huffs a little bit.   
“No, not by myself,” He says, but then he gets an idea, and Kylo watches him reach into one of his drawers to pull out a small vibrator and hand it to Kylo, who is kneeling between the other’s legs, cock straining against the fabric of his pants. “You need to get off too, and this is how,” He says, gently cupping the cheeks of the man before him, watching the parted lips of the man before him and the eyes so full of lust and adoration. The vibrator rests on Ren leg, taking this moment to run his thumbs along the smooth skin, but his left thumb runs just slightly over the faded scar from that day. Kylo nods, silent approval, as he lets Hux have control of him this time. He slips his pants down far enough to slip the vibrator in, handing the small remote switch to Hux before he settles back in between the General’s legs, just in time for the squadron to come in for reports.  
Hux starts slow, keeping it on the lowest setting, and watching as the man takes the tip of his cock in his mouth, sucking gently and running his tongue over the slit, and both of them are ready to do. They each give statements as Hux turns up the power, and Kylo starts to put more effort into his work, legs shaky with pleasure as he dips his head around the others cock. Hux has a hand tangled in Ren’s hair, keeping a tight hold. It all comes down to grace while under pressure he tells himself, and manages to keep his noises at bay with this. Ren, on the other hand, is trembling in pleasure and moaning around Hux’s cock, so the ginger repeatedly shuffles papers, clears his throat, or some other distraction. He knows that the man beneath him has little control of his pleasure, but he’s grinding against Hux’s leg slightly as he rides the vibrations, sucking Hux’s cock in sync with his own pleasure, sometimes being gentle, while other times he hollows his cheeks and hums, making every moment pure pleasure but also not enough to overwhelm him, until those pesky workers are gone and he can truly revel in the other’s reaction. He starts to slow down his movements, and in reaction, Hux turns up the vibrator quickly, causing Kylo to jerk a bit, letting out a small whine as he starts to almost recklessly roll his hips, and when he feels the heat building up it’s too late, and he moans loudly around Hux’s cock as he releases, coming on Hux’s pants leg, letting the others cock slip out of his mouth as he falls to the ground. The vibrator is still deep inside of him, and Hux turns it down, but only to a medium setting, and dismisses everyone else soon after they hear the noise, and they can tell the change in tone when he starts to get snappy, and that’s when Kylo recognizes he’s in trouble.  
_______  
“I’m so disappointed in you, so untrained…” He says, fingers running through Ren’s dark strands of hair, and he watches the man shiver. He’s overstimulated and the words are already building him up again, which was Hux’s intent. When the strength is turned up again, the Knight whimpers and jerks again, weak from his other orgasm but still so desperate and willing. “Look at you, disobeying your general. I believe you can make it up, but you have to suck my cock like a good boy, okay Kylo?” He says, and Ren nods, shaking with overstimulation as the other turns the vibrator up and watches as he takes him in his mouth, slowly working down the other’s member, until he’s deep throating him as best as he can, eyes on Hux the whole time. He knows he likes that, which is a good thing he knows how to make Hux tick. With the gentle scraping of teeth, he gets a hiss, and then another jolt of extreme pleasure, so hot that it hurts, but feels even better due to the fact that it does. He keeps sucking Hux’s cock, moving his head up and down slowly, varying pressure and where he focuses the attention of his tongue to get Hux to come again. His breathing becomes more labored, back arching at things he likes. Without much warning, Hux releases deep in his throat, and Kylo does his best to swallow what he can, because he knows it turns Hux on. When some slips outside of his swollen, red lips, and the way the other watches and tugs him into his lap is mesmerizing. Hux leans in, gently kissing him and tasting himself on the other’s lips, grabbing his member and helping him ride out the last few waves until his own orgasm, where he collapses against Hux’s shoulder and pants heavily as Hux gets the vibrator out of him, relaxing and laying on his shoulder, both satisfied with the adventure they had today.  
________

“Hey, Phasma? What was the General doing in the control room?” A new trooper asks, and Phasma laughs coldly.  
“You don’t want to know, kid,” She responds, and laughs at the trooper again as he watches the two emerge from Hux’s quarters, looking tired and ruffled and it’s obvious, and the trooper looks shocked.   
“Get used to it, kid, just let the General deal with his weird boyfriend. It’s better than what they are like when separated,” She says, and with that the two pairs walk in opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of the fic challenge! Prompt was public sex. I don't know what else to say. Part three won't actually be NSFW, incredible I know!


End file.
